<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ides of March by GhostFan77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168185">The Ides of March</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77'>GhostFan77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient History, Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Daggers, Julius Caesar - Freeform, M/M, No Sex Otherwise, Possession, Shakespeare Quotations, Stabbing, The Ides of March - Freeform, Theatre, Violence, brief mention of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of how Papas I, II, and III met their ends. Beware the Ides of March.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Papa Emeritus III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ides of March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something that gnawed away at me today once I realized it was the ides of March. </p>
<p>Blood. Violence. No sex. And uncharacteristically brief!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a production of “Julius Caesar” that the abbey wouldn’t soon forget, for on this day, the brothers Emeriti would meet their end. An unspeakable evil not from this realm had overtaken the sons of Nihil during a summoning that went horribly wrong, and through orders from the Infernal Majesty himself, a plot for their deaths was born. There was nothing else that could be done.</p>
<p>Omega recognized the irony that it would occur on March 15<sup>th</sup>, the very day that Julius Caesar himself had met his demise in 44 BC.</p>
<p>The Ides of March.</p>
<p>The cast had been rehearsing for this singular show for several weeks, and it was recognized early on as a perfect opportunity to do the bidding of their Dark Lord. All three Papas had roles in the play; Alpha, Ifrit, Air, and Mountain were tasked with the off-stage assassinations of Papas I and II once the former leaders’ parts had concluded, while plans were made to swap out the prop daggers that were to be used in the Senate scene with real daggers since Papa III had cast himself as Julius Caesar.</p>
<p>Omega had struggled for months as he watched his best friend and lover lose more and more of himself to the darkness within. It wasn’t until he’d slaughtered a trio of lovely Sisters of Sin they’d been intimately enjoying together that the Quintessence Ghoul realized how far gone the Dark Pope was, and he reluctantly agreed to participate in the plan that had been hatched. He would be Brutus to Papa’s Caesar.</p>
<p>And so the day came; their scheme was set in motion. Omega looked out into the audience of Siblings of Sin, ghouls, and Clergy members alike, locking eyes with Cardinal Copia, the man who would be their new leader and usher the abbey and the Ghost Project into its next era. The Quintessence Ghoul gave him a quick nod, confirming that his brethren had been successful in their endeavors: Papas I and II were gone. Copia nodded back in acknowledgment before looking away; he’d long aspired to be promoted to a higher role in the ministry, but this wasn’t how he had envisioned it happening. And now that it was imminent, he wasn’t so sure he wanted it anymore.</p>
<p>Papa III acted his dark heart out, not knowing that his brothers had met their demise only a few short meters from where he currently sat, and completely unaware that he would soon meet his own. When the time came, Omega watched with abject horror as the realization of what was happening flashed in the Dark Pope’s heterochromatic eyes. Sharp daggers sliced through his costume and pierced his flesh, and he was brought to his knees as the onslaught continued. The Quintessence Ghoul estimated that the number of stab wounds they’d inflicted far exceeded the twenty-three that had killed Julius Caesar so long ago.</p>
<p>The audience watched with rapt attention; only a few in attendance knew of the plot, while the others simply thought this was part of the elaborate performance, replete with an abundance of fake blood.</p>
<p>Weakened and nearly blinded by the blood that flowed from his numerous wounds, Papa collapsed to the floor, unable to defend himself. The attack eventually came to a halt, with one of his assailants dropping to his knees alongside the Dark Pope. He managed to identify the individual: Omega. “Et tu, Brute?” Papa sputtered out as he held character, blood dripping from his mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Papa,” the Quintessence Ghoul whispered as his dagger-wielding hand came down, striking what would be the final blow.</p>
<p>The Dark Pope cried out before he reached with trembling hands for his most-trusted ghoul, grabbing him by his crimson-splattered costume tunic and pulling him closer as his strength and consciousness grew ever more faint. With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Omega made no effort to fight it; he put his ear near the lips of his beloved Papa.</p>
<p>With blood in his throat, he gurgled his last words. “Then fall, Caesar…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Historically, it's generally agreed upon that Caesar had no final words. In the Shakespearean play, however, his last words were "Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>